Home coming
by Joel-Gomes
Summary: A small teaser to an upcoming project of mine. I posted some possible excerpts to be included in the final story. See if you like.
1. Default Chapter

**Home coming**

Establishing aerial shot – Carthis. Night

Ext. Graveyard. Night

It's the Devil's storm all over again.

A man in a dark suit, seemingly unaware of the heavy rain, stands motionless near two graves. Though his features are hidden from us it's clear that he's staring at those tombstones.

A thunder breaks the ominous silence. Then, a lightning cracks the sky, illuminating the name PARKER engraved on the tombstones.

After another ray of light, the man turns and walks away. His face remains hidden from us.

Int. Chapel of souls. Night

The man enters the chapel. He walks across the nave to the altar and presses a hidden pedal on the right side of it.

The altar moves to the left, revealing a hidden flight of stairs.

SECRET CORRIDOR – CONTINUOUS

The man initiates the descent.

A long corridor, illuminated by torches, extends for about thirty meters. At its end, stands a heavy wood door, which appears to be very heavy.

The man reaches the end of the corridor and takes a bronze key from his pocket. He flips it between his fingers before inserting it in the keyhole and turning it.

He hears a click and pushes the door open. Grabbing a nearby torch, he puts it on a support inside the room to illuminate it.

It's a small circular room, about eight square meters wide, with no windows and eight headless skeletons chained to the walls.

There is a symbol carved on the floor. It is the same symbol that brought Jarod and Miss Parker to this island months before. Each skull is pointing to a different headless skeleton.

The man takes a deep breath. We see his face for the first time. He is a man with distinguished features and greyish hair. His clear blue eyes, almost grey, blink in anticipation.

He smiles.

MAN

It's good to be home.

Then he laughs – his laughter echoing throughout the corridor.

The first one has returned.

END OF TEASER


	2. Author's note and a few more glimpses

Author's note:

While I'm working on the rest of the scripts, I thought I'd give something in advance. The following are possible excerpts from this project of mine. The first of a series of four scripts will be called "Prophecised Fate". Since all four scripts will represent a single story, I need time to finish them all before posting any of them.

A

INT. SIM-LAB

INSERT: SL-10

Broots enters the lab. He's nervous. More nervous than it's usual.

Miss Parker  
What happened, Broots? You look like you've seen the Big Bad Wolf.

Broots  
I wish. I saw what drove him away.

Sydney  
What is it?

Broots  
I was doing maintenance on the security mainframe when I intercepted an e-mail from The Triumvirate to Raines' office.

Miss parker  
What's so scary about that? If Raines' is the Chairman, it's perfectly normal that he receives messages from The Triumvirate.

Broots  
That's just it. He wasn't in his office. I was watching him from my post.

Sydney  
Perhaps it was Lyle.

Broots  
No, he was there too. Someone else accessed Raines' computer.

Miss Parker  
Nevermind that. What did the message say, Broots?

Broots  
W-well, that's where the scary part comes in. The Triumvirate is relieving Raines from his duties. They're putting a new Chairman in charge of The Centre.

Sydney  
A new Chairman?

Miss Parker  
Who?

Broots  
From what I could gather, it's that man we saw yesterday.

Sydney  
This can't be good.

Miss parker  
Broots...

Broots  
I'll do what I can.

Broots leaves the lab.

B

Andrew  
History is made of true facts, those of which are corroborated by documents. Documents written by men.

Jarod  
What're you saying?

Andrew  
I'm saying that if supported by strong evidence today, no matter how ludicrous it may seem, a lie today will be a universal doctrine tomorrow. And that's why they want you.

Jarod  
Because they think I'm something I'm not?

Andrew  
No, because they know the scrolls contain a secret that only you can decipher. It is part of the prophecy. The very same prophecy that announced your birth centuries before it happened.

C

INT. LYLE'S OFFICE

Lyle is flipping through the contents of a folder. Whatever it is, it is something that clearly disturbs him.

Lyle  
They wouldn't... It's not possible.

We begin to hear sounds. To us, they sound just like faint whispers; to Lyle, they're like needles piercing on his brain and ears.

He bites his tongue so that he doesn't scream.

Lyle  
Don't tell me what to do!  
(beat)  
Bobby is dead! He's dead, you hear me?  
(throws the folder off the desk)  
He's dead! And I'm in charge.

INT. AIR SHAFT

Angelo is watching Lyle, while holding a picture frame in his hand.

Angelo  
Bobby is awakening.

We see the picture – it's young Bobby Bowman.

D

Miss Parker  
Don't worry. I'm not going to take you back. Not before I have my answers anyway.

Jarod  
Like who that new guy at The Centre is?

Miss parker  
I asked Broots to run a check on him. Rumour is that he is the one pulling the strings.

Jarod  
I thought The Centre was controlled by The Triumvirate.

Miss parker  
So did I. But, apparently, this guy has power over them too. And he's not afraid to show it. What we know almost for sure, is that he's about to become Chairman.

Jarod  
Chairman?

Miss parker  
Yes. But that's not the real reason I'm here.

She hands him the folder.


End file.
